Harry Potter and the Creation of Adam
by keroblade
Summary: Harry is the Master of Death. When an experiment goes wrong in the Department of Mysteries, Harry and Hermione are thrown back 6000 years in the past. However, Harry doesn't want to spend eternity alone so he begs Death to give immortality to his wife, Hermione. The twist: there are no other humans on Earth, so together they must become Adam and Eve, the creators of the human race.


**Disclaimer: **The Harry Potter franchise belongs to JK Rowling. No infringement intended.

**INTRODUCTION:**

This is a time-travel story wherein the entirety of JK Rowling's story up until Chapter 16 of Deathly Hallows is assumed as the base storyline. The main difference is that Harry and Hermione get together after Ron leaves them after his spat in the tent. I don't have any plans to write the rest of the DH story after H/Hr become a couple (though that may change in the future), however if you want a general idea of what happens I suggest reading the first 4 chapters of _Vanilla_ by **danieljgrant **(a great author, check him out!).

The following is a summary of what happens in my timeline after Chapter 4 of _Vanilla_ (note: the story is similar to **danieljgrant**'s for awhile):

Harry still becomes the Master of Death during the Battle of Hogwarts and although it isn't really touched on what this means in Canon, in my story he will become immortal upon his 26th birthday (he learns this from Death during a dream following the final battle).

Harry goes with Hermione when she retrieves her parents in Australia but together they decide to turn it into a much needed holiday away from what awaits them in Britain. Harry proposes to Hermione on his 18th birthday whilst in Australia but they agree to wait awhile before getting married. After spending a few months in Australia they decide to travel the world and learn about all of the different cultures (magical and non-magical).

First, they begin their studies in Australia and spend more than a year learning from the Aboriginal tribes about their specific types of magic which primarily deals with the elements. They learn the history of magical and non-magical Australia and together agree to get married in England after they've finished their studies in Australia (which ends up being in September 1999).

Harry and Hermione wed October 3, 1999 in a small muggle wedding; only their best friends and families are invited. They decide to spend their "honeymoon" (rather, the next part of the world trip) travelling around the United States. They learn from the Indian's about their magic and also begin training to become Animagi. It takes them about eight months each before they are ready to transform; Harry's animagus form is a grey wolf, while Hermione's is a black eagle.

Over the next few years Harry and Hermione continue to travel the world – visiting places such as Egypt, France, China, Japan, and Brazil – where they learn as much about the different cultures as possible.

Finally they return to England at the beginning of 2006 where Harry immediately becomes a fulltime Unspeakable for the Department of Mysteries. Because of the Deathly Hallows, and the knowledge that upon his 26th birthday Harry will become immortal and cease to age, Harry's primary goal as an Unspeakable is to find a way for the love of his life to share in his immortality.

Hermione initially works in Law and goes about changing many laws to benefit sentient creatures (house elves, centaurs, goblins, etc) and grant them equal rights to wizards. After she accomplishes her goals (9 months later) she joins Harry as an Unspeakable.

**FULL SUMMARY:**

Harry, the Master of Death, is immortal. While conducting an experiment on the Deathly Hallows with his wife, Hermione, in the Department of Mysteries, something goes seriously wrong and Harry and Hermione are thrown back over 6000 years into the past. They arrive in the year 4004 B.C. with nothing but the Hallows and learn from Death that they are the only human beings on the planet. Hermione theorizes that if the Bible really is true then the two of them must take on the personifications Adam and Eve to ensure the human race exists in this parallel world. Not wanting to spend eternity without his wife, Harry begs Death to give immortality to Hermione so they can live together forever. Death refuses, but what happens when Life makes an appearance? Will Harry and Hermione be able to take on the heavy burden of being the creators of the human race? A Harry/Hermione time-travel fic like you've never seen before!

**NOTE: THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR A REASON! SMUT/LEMONS, VIOLENCE, INCEST, UNDERAGE SEX, RAPE, TORTURE AND MORE! IF YOU ARE NOT OVER 18 THEN PLEASE STOP READING NOW!**

"Adam and Eve didn't live forever."

Remember they are the ONLY people alive so they CREATE the history based on what they know from the Bible. According to the Bible (or at least Wikipedia), Adam lived until he was 930. In this Harry/Hermione will fake their deaths and keep on living, influencing events, etc. Hermione will be the author of what we know as the Bible.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**MONDAY, OCTOBER 23 2006, 8:44 AM – DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES, MINISTRY OF MAGIC, LONDON, UK**

The Ministry of Magic was almost empty at this time of morning. In fact, most of the Ministry workers had yet to get out of bed, having most likely spent the weekend celebrating the birthday of the new Minister. Not much else could be expected so early on a Monday morning but there was at least one ministry worker who liked to get an early start.

Bright green flames erupted in one of the many fireplaces spread throughout the atrium of the Ministry of Magic, depositing a tall, well-built man with raven hair. He stumbled slightly but managed to keep his footing before turning quickly and heading for a lift.

The man, one Harry James Potter, stepped into an empty lift and reached for a bar along the side to keep his footing. "Level 9, Department of Mysteries," he stated to no-one in particular. Quite abruptly the lift jerked to a start and sped along to the designated floor.

The lift ground to a halt at the lowest level of the Ministry where the courtrooms and Department of Mysteries – a unique branch of the Ministry where only the Unspeakables could enter – was located.

Harry stepped out of the lift onto the smooth, obsidian floor. His piercing green eyes, that had become so well-known throughout the wizarding world, searched the long corridor for something, _anything_ that was out of place but all he could see in the dim light was the solid black door at the end of the hall leading to the Department of Mysteries.

He briefly recalled racing through the plain black door back in his fifth year at Hogwarts before walking briskly forwards, past the numerous ornate doors leading to various courtrooms and with one hand reaching out and pushing his way through the entrance to the Department of Mysteries.

He stepped through into a large, circular room with over a dozen unmarked black doors lining the edges.

and stopped in the centre of the room.

"Time Room," he stated.

One of the random doors immediately opened and Harry ventured in, closing the door as he went.

He had entered a large room with shelves upon shelves lined with strange, circular devices that had small hourglasses in the centre. In one corner of the room stood a massive hourglass that seemed to be endlessly running sand upwards, instead of the regular downwards.

On the opposite side of the room, hunched over a desk, was a woman just a bit shorter than Harry with wavy, brown hair. She looked up as he entered and upon realising who was else was in the room, her face broke into a wide grin.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, as she made her way over to him. He opened his arms wide and she didn't hesitate to step into his embrace and give him a passionate kiss.

What seemed to be minutes later, they broke apart wearing matching grins. "Morning, love," Harry said, before leaning in for another kiss.

The second kiss was far shorter but still contained the same amount of passion and love. Harry ended the kiss and stepped back before looking at the desk his wife had come from. "So, same process this morning?"

His wife, Hermione Potter, grabbed his hand and started dragging him over to the desk.

"Actually, no," she happily replied.

"Oh?"

"I've found something else we can try instead."

"Really?" Harry replied, not daring to get his hopes up.

_(not finished, computer I was using crashed and lost some of my work)_


End file.
